An Accident Waiting to Happen
by carrotUp
Summary: Sasuke winced in pain but that was the last thing on his mind, he felt a huge weight on him, the guy was sitting on him! Sasuke Uchiha fell to the ground while being sit on. That is unacceptable, Uchihas don't fall let alone be sit on! it's unheard of. Not only was he upset but he felt something hard was poking his ass. The freaking guy had a hard on!
1. Chapter 1

SINFUL ATTRACTION

Summary:

"HEY WATCH mmmnnnf!" Before he could even look behind him he crashed to the floor bracing himself with his elbow and in the process scraping it. Sasuke winced in pain but that was the last thing on his mind, he felt a huge weight on him. The guy was sitting on him! Sasuke Uchiha fell to the ground while being sit on...that was unacceptable, Uchiha's do not fall let alone be sit on. It's unheard of! Not only was he upset with the thought he fell but he felt something hard was poking his ass. The freaking guy had a hard on!

DISCLAIMER: obviously I did not create Naruto all credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

So this is my first time...tell me all that I need to learn lol. This will get explicit cause that's the way I like it. If you don't like gay sex or gay romance between these fictional characters...read it anyway. Without further ado I give you the first chapter.

CHAPTER 1

Sasuke walked the empty hallways of the private school with absolutely nothing on his mind besides how stupid the place was. Sasuke went to a catholic school in Somerset, Georgia. Nothing like the city New York where his used to. This place was nothing.

All the students were well aware of Sasuke especially the girls. There were a few admires from the guys but Sasuke had no interest to be around either genders. He hadn't attended the school very long to attain popularity. Sasuke came from Japan and his looks were far off from the average guy. He had almost porcelain pale skin without any sort of blemish or scar with black hair and dark eyes. He was strikingly stunning to his classmates. His body wasn't ignored. Unlike most Asians, he was quit tall, about 6 ft. From his appearance he looked naturally thin but he should not be taken likely. A lesson learned from a group of jealous guys that ganged up on him. They ended up with bruises and cuts the next day while Sasuke was flawless. He had a swimmers body where his body narrows down to a smaller waist, probably smaller than all the girls in his school. It was all thanks to the swim team from his old school in Japan when he was in middle school. One known for their potential. He was never interested in sports but his father forced him to go to make him look good for college. Most of the people that attended the school came from wealthy homes, Sasuke was the wealthiest. His father was president of a finance company under the name Mangekyo. His older brother Itachi, is currently under his fathers wing in becoming the next president. Sasuke aimed to be president of his own company and do a better job than his father and brother.

Sasuke hated coming to school. He was 17, a senior. It's been a year since his been here and like every other school it was boring, stupid, and a waste of time. He could have left for college already but his mother refused him! She didn't want him to miss out on the "high school experience" his older brother missed out on. That's what you get for being the younger brother. Usually Sasuke skipped class to go work on more important things. That was his routine, go to school, eat, and study for his online college courses so he didn't have to waste time during university. Sasuke already got accepted to Yale, usually they don't offer online courses but they made an exception for Sasuke since his father is a benefactor, an important asset that they wouldn't dare displease. Every day it was the same routine. Sasuke was tired of it so he decided to ditch school and go watch a movie. Usually his friends Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo came but he wasn't in the mood to listen to them fight while trying to watch a movie. None of the teachers cared where Sasuke was, on the first week of class he was forward with them and said he would not be attending their class for their lack of knowledge. They were too afraid to demand Sasuke of anything because of his father being the most intimidating man on Earth. The last time he came to school to discuss Sasuke's behavior, the teacher was shamelessly fired, said it was a waste of time, like father like son.

As he walked to the ACM movie theatre, he heard a scream, "HEY WATCH mmmnnnf!" Before he could even look behind him he crashed to the floor bracing himself with his elbow and in the process scraping it. Sasuke winced in pain but that was the last thing on his mind, he felt a huge weight on him. The guy was sitting on him. Sasuke Uchiha fell to the ground while being sit on...that was unacceptable, Uchihas don't fall let alone be sit on. it's unheard of. Not only was he upset with the thought he fell but he felt something hard was poking his ass. The freaking guy had a hard on! Sasuke could feel the heat on his cheeks. 'This is the worst day!' Sasuke thought. The guy that crashed into him continued to sit on him, The mysterious guy secretly smirked seeing Sasuke blush from the intimate touch. The dark haired boy was gorgeous with his pure like skin, pale as a doll. He was ALMOST glad he crashed into him.

GET OFF ME YOU FAG!" Sasuke never felt so angry, what kind of idiot did that in broad daylight. As he was about to sock the guys face off he got off him and as Sasuke stood up, the guy grabbed his hands and placed them on his back shoulder. He bent down and grabbed Sasuke's legs and started running. Sasuke was so surprised by his action, his Uchiha pride becoming lower and lower! An Uchiha is fucking piggy backing a complete stranger!

"YOU ASSHOLE LET ME GO BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU!"

This guy was yelling right at his ear! The guy turned his head to see a very frustrated and flustered Sasuke. He would be lying if he said he didn't like Sasuke's reaction. "Will you chill princess? Geez! We're almost there."

When Sasuke got a good look at the guy he hadn't known how attractive the guy really was. He saw the brightest blue eyes with sun blond hair and sun tanned skin. His smile bright showing his perfect white teeth. He was definitely one of the hottest guys his ever seen. He was similar to Sasuke's body but you could tell the guy worked out more than he did and therefore more muscular. Even with the Jacket, he could tell he had defined arms, back, and abs. Sasuke tried to get the image of the guy's body out of his head. He wore ripped jeans along with black boots. He thought to himself 'who is this blond?' His body could feel the warmth of his back and blushed. He looked to be around his age. After taking a moment to looking around, he had no idea where he was. It looked much more run down than where he was earlier. Everything looked dulled down. Dirty buildings, a broken down gas station and one grocery store. He finally saw where the guy was taking him, it was a small clinic.

Despite his looks, Sasuke wasn't going to let this slide.

"Look here you beef brain, it's just a scratch I don't need help from a fucking fag, you should have left me at the movie theatre. And watch where you're going next time."

Now the blond looked back with narrowed eyes. Sasuke could tell he struck a nerve.

"hn.." he wasn't intimidated by a slightly stronger guy. He could take him down!

"Look here princess why don't you get off your royal ass throne and just get it checked. It was an accident, I tripped and fell on you, what's the big deal. I felt bad I hurt you so I though taking you to the hospital was the best thing I could do for you."

"You moron! You had more than enough time on me with a freaking hard on. You think I wouldn't notice that you prick."

The blond guy just stared at him for a minute and started blushing. He thought to himself, what the hell is this guy saying. Sure he thought he was hot as fuck but his dick wasn't up...was it? He put his hands in his pocket to think and that's when it hit him.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH oh my god you thought...HAHAHAAHAHA... I can't it's too funny HAHAHA!"

Sasuke looked at blonde on the floor gripping his stomach laughing his ass off. He looked down and started shaking with anger.

"YOU MORON WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!"

Sasuke was about to punch the hell out of him until one of the guy's hand came out to signal surrender. The blonde got up and cleared his tears with a finger.

*clears throat* "Wooooh I haven't had a good laugh like that in a while." He looked at Sasuke's face, his patience wearing thin. "Haha sorry I made you think that, I actually have a candy bar, Snickers, in my pocket. My bad." He dug out the candy bar and Sasuke could hear the crumpled wrapped candy bar coming out of his pocket. That was the moment that Sasuke knew...he fucked up.

'Oh my god can this day get any worse' was his only thought at the moment. Sasuke was beat red from embarrassment, who would have thought it was a candy bar, his only response was

"hn"

Sasuke was getting on this guy's nerve, he was rude as hell and had no sense of humor. If only his appearance matched his personality.

*sigh* "Jeesh. Look I'm sorry, let's just forget about it okay...let's just get you clean up and I'll leave you alone"

"I'm fine! I don't need your help.." Sasuke was walking away until he noticed blood dripping from his elbow

The blond grabbed his wrist and walked to the hospital entrance.

Sasuke breath hitched and didn't say anything as he followed the blond. No harm done getting it checked.

The blond just looked at him with a huge grin.

"Let's go. My name's Naruto what's yours?

"...Sasuke


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sooo I got my first hate review calling me a delusional fag. How do I feel? Accomplished LMAO. Moving along, writing the first chapter was fun but I got tired of writing 'that guy' lol. Now I don't have to. Writing this chapter will be a challenge. I'm also at Panera bread using their wifi…..they can't see this right? Lol

So I'm updating this story a bit before posting and I almost had a hear attack, I open up my file to continue this chapter and I was like oh shit I deleted it. NOPE, apparently I didn't want anyone think suspiciously about me writing a fanfic so I titled it my homework and I almost sent this chapter to my online class. I'll be changing that.

WARNING: Also just in case anyone missed it, this story is about a relationship between Sasuke and Naruto. It's a gay fanfic. Don't like, I would like you to keep reading but I don't want to get in trouble so don't read if you don't like.

…

Sasuke and Naruto walked through the entrance of the hospital. Naruto still held a grip on Sasuke's wrist and started to notice the touch. He felt a blush coming across his cheeks but of course he didn't want Sasuke to see. He didn't have a problem with that because Sasuke kept looking the opposite direction. Naruto saw a lot of people in the lobby room. One person's name got called and they got up and walked through another set of doors leading to their room.

Sasuke was alarmed when Naruto walked through the door where the patient just went through. Sasuke resisted and grabbed the door handle so they wouldn't go in further. People were looking at them wondering what was wrong with them.

"Are you an idiot, we haven't checked in yet!" Sasuke practically screamed in his whisper voice. He did not want the attention but the dumb blond kept walking and Sasuke's grip could only last so long. Naruto started using both hands to pull Sasuke in.

"They know me! Come on!" Finally Sasuke's lost his grip and he lost his balance in the process. His face and chest bumped Naruto's body's and rested there for a few seconds before he pushed himself off. Sasuke could feel his whole body burn up. He thought to himself, 'What the hell is this! Get a grip Sasuke! Stupid fucking hormones!' Naruto saw the hesitation in Sasuke and didn't know what to do. Sasuke just looked away. Naruto just put his other hand behind his head and scratched his hair while looking another direction.

Naruto looked around and he saw the pink haired girl with emerald green eyes. She was a pretty girl Sasuke had to admit but still hadn't held interest in her. He looked how Naruto looked at her with caring eyes. He was curious what their relationship was.

"Hey Naruto, what are you here for. You didn't do anything stupid again did you?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at Naruto. She looked terrifying for a moment before she lay her eyes on Sasuke. She started blushing slightly and smiled gently to him. " Who's your friend here, introduce us?" She asked while hitting Naruto with her elbow to the stomach.

"Ow!" Naruto clutched his shirt where his stomach was and whined. "Uggg….Sakura that hurt... anyway this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Sakura. I accidentally bumped into him and he scraped his elbow. Can you fix it up for us?"

Sakura's eyes gleamed. Naruto just rolled his eyes. "Of course! Who would ignore a person needing treatment?" She grabbed his uninjured arm and went to an open cubical. She went right to work and cleaned the wound and added some cream to his elbow. "I made this stuff the other day, it heals quick and with this kind of wound he shouldn't have any scars from it."

"Shouldn't the FDA approve it?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"Shouldn't you have health insurance?" Sakura retorted.

"Touché" responded Naruto.

Naruto always admired Sakura's determination and intelligence towards the medical career. They've been friends for 7 years. He did have a crush on her for the majority of the time, but when they dated last year, he didn't have the expected feelings towards her like he thought he had. He only loved her as a friend. They both knew this and had a clean break but remained close friends.

Sasuke looked as she wrapped his elbow with gauze and tape. He had low standards for the hospital but looking at how Sakura treated his wound and knowing she made her own ointment made him think otherwise. "Your pretty good, why are you working here?" Sakura was surprised by his words. She didn't think he would notice her skills, everyone knew she was a student and never took her seriously.

Sakura blushed while responding, It wasn't everyday when your type of guy notice you, let alone talk to you, the guy with bushy brows at the school she regularly saw did not exactly meet her standards. "Actually this is my internship, I finished high school a year earlier, I plan on going for an RN nurse at the Leaf Hospital."

Sasuke was a taken a back. He assumed she worked here with her uniform. Sasuke noticed Sakura put her badge on and could see 'student' underneath her photo ID.

"She's awesome, I always come to her when I need help, she's the best!" Naruto always looked up to Sakura and her dreams. He always supported her whenever she felt lost or frustrated.

Sasuke was annoyed at how Naruto smiled warmly at Sakura who blushed slightly.

"…."

Naruto missed the displeased face on Sasuke's face but Sakura noticed this. Of course, the guy of her dreams walks into her life and his gay for her best friend. Sakura just chuckled. She might as well have fun with it.

Sakura had her hands on her hip and looking directly as Naruto. "Hey Naruto don't forget your clothes at my place, it was hard getting that stain off. It got all over the bed sheets and my clothes!" Sakura then whispered in Naruto's ear but loud enough for Sasuke to hear. "Next time you decide to use the bottle, just twist the cap, not apply pressure on it until it burst everywhere. I know you get excited but you gotta calm down sometimes. Even my bra got stained through!"

Naruto blushed hard, "It was an accident! I'll come by later on after I take Sasuke home."

Sasuke didn't know how he felt. Angry? Sad? Jealous? "Hn I'll be fine! If I go with you it will rain for sure…HN!" Sasuke got up from the chair and walked off.

"What the hell did I do?" Naruto gripped his hair with both hands. " This guy is rude as hell, fuck he probably never said thanks in his life."

Sakura started bawling now. "PfffftHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Uggg you just like seeing me go crazy. Gaaah this guy gets on my nerves but still…. I'm going after him, it's getting dark and I bet you his never been around here. "

Sakura cleared her throat and put one of her hands on Naruto's shoulder, "Good idea, who knows, maybe you'll be closer than you think?"

"I doubt it, he hates me. I'll see you tonight to get my things, bye!" Naruto waved to Sakura as he ran off to Sasuke.

"Idiot." Sakura went back to work with a smile.

"HEY! Wait up!" Naruto caught up to Sasuke, apparently he knew where to go.

"Leave me alone, I'm fine, go back with your girlfriend!" Sasuke bit out, he never felt this bitter except for the time his brother forgot to get him a customized pen from Japan.

Naruto stopped in his tracks. "Huh? We're not going out, we're just friends."

Sasuke stopped walking and faced Naruto. "Friends with benefits?" He asked with a confused face. He didn't picture him as that type of guy.

"NO! Dude, FRIEND FRIEND! Do you always get misunderstandings!" Naruto was waving his hands in frustration.

"From that conversation a minute ago it didn't sound like it." Sasuke folded his arms as he interrogated Naruto.

"What?...you mean me hanging out with her last night? We just watched movies on her bed while eating burgers and fries. I spilled ketchup because the stupid cap didn't work! Why am I explaining this to you!...wait, are you jealous?" The corners of Naruto's lips slowly curled up into a large grin.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Sasuke fumed away, he couldn't bare looking at Naruto anymore. Anyone would have thought that bottle was lube! He was going home and forgetting everything that happened today. Why the fuck would he care if his dating the annoying girl or not.

Naruto didn't know what to say. 'Does Sasuke like me? Do I like guys? I've never been with guys, how would you date? How do you have sex!? Who gets to be on top or bottom? Would I bottom? WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?' Naruto continued following Sasuke while thinking intensely. Sasuke knew he was following him but didn't say anything to make him stop. He was too embarrassed to face him anyway. 'What the fuck am I thinking?'


	3. Chapter 3

I thought the second chapter went by more smooth than the first. Also I'm going to change the title soon. It wasn't supposed to be fatal attraction, instead it was supposed to be sinful attraction. Or maybe I can just work with it. No one is going to die in this story lol. I might post another story too, if I can think of something. Also I had to look up some stuff that was inappropriate for this story lol. Also I think I'm moving pretty fast in this chapter. This one was hard to write.

WARNING :EXPLICIT! THIS CHAPTER HAS SEX! USE OF VULGUR WORDS. DIRTY WORDS. COMPRENDE !THIS IS GUY ON GUY ACTION. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE. But if you enjoy that…thumbs up lol

Chapter 3

Naruto continued to look at Sasuke as he followed him up the road. He noticed Sasuke had a certain stature to him. He walked like some cocky bastard, he imagined a gorilla walking on two legs with a puffed out chest thinking he was all that. He wanted to laugh out loud but it came out as a chuckle. Sasuke could hear his laugh and ignored it, he was upset enough and didn't want to start something. Naruto looked at Sasuke's back and admired the small waist and hips. He couldn't help but think of grabbing those hips and pushing him against a wall. His been with girls with similar bodies but never really reacted like he has for Sasuke. Naruto bit his lips and swallowed. He kept thinking of Sasuke's face when he bumped into him by the theater. Those dark eyes and bright blush running across his pale face. GOD how he wanted more of that. He can't help it he was attracted to Sasuke. He had gay friends and didn't think any of it. So what if he liked guys. He knew Sasuke felt something too. Right?

Sasuke kept looking forward. That Naruto made him nervous and act like some virgin. He never acted so timid to one's touch, usually it would annoy him. This guy made him rash and dare he say, jealous. Sasuke knew he had an attraction to Naruto. But he also made him pissed. The guy was cocky, loud, and annoying. That blond kept making him look like a fool and that made his blood boil! No one makes fun of Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto noticed the change in the environment as they walked further into town. The houses were definitely bigger and they were much farther apart. Almost like they each could have a farm. Sasuke approached the biggest land he saw yet. Sasuke made a right to another street and Naruto noticed the road had fences on either sides, and what looked like a camera on one of the posts. That's when he saw the three story house. It almost looks like the White House. That's when he realized the street they were taking was actually a driveway.

"You live here!?"

"No, I just like to walk on private property and pretend I live here."

"Fuck you!"

"Hn"

Sasuke walked to his front door and opened it with his keys. "Are you coming in or do you plan on breaking through the window your preference?"

"...Bastard" Naruto mumbled as he walked through the doors. He didn't think Sasuke would invite him in.

Sasuke would have shut the door on anyone but considering the dark clouds following them, he thought, 'it's about to rain so it's only reasonable to invite him in.' Sasuke couldn't deny the understatement in that comment. He would have invited the blond whether it rained or not. But of course Sasuke didn't want to admit that.

The house was huge! Naruto only saw the large living room. At his place you could see where everything was as soon as you walked through the doors. He felt out of place and didn't know what to do. Naruto watched as Sasuke removed his shoes and put them in the closet. Naruto did the same and set them aside. Sasuke removed his jacket and oh my god! He looked even hotter than before. He had a white dress shirt and well fitted dark navy pants. His body slender but masculine at the same time. And that collarbone! Naruto had a great view of Sasuke's chest as he bent forward to get his slippers. Oh the things that went through Naruto's mind.

Sasuke noticed Naruto starring at his body. He could only snicker on the inside.

" You can use these slippers." Sasuke slid a pair of black slippers near Naruto and got him the exact same pair.

"…Thanks."

"What do you want to drink?"

"Waters just fine." Naruto followed Sasuke to the kitchen and just as he suspected it looked like a professional set like on the TV.

Sasuke poured two glasses of water and handed one Naruto. They both sat at the bar table.

"Wow you guys have quite a collection here. Do you ever drink?"

"Occasionally. Usually no one's home so I drink as much as I want whenever I want. Do you want any?"

"Who would say no, of course I do!"

Sasuke grabbed some whisky and poured two shots.

"Do you think you can handle it?"

"Che…this isn't my first time jerk."

"Hn, I bet you can't even handle a few shots."

Naruto took both his and Sasuke's drink and gulped them both down with ease. "I think you underestimate me."

Sasuke filled two double shot glasses and immediately shot those down. It burned his throat but he showed no sign of struggle.

"I think I'm not underestimating enough." Sasuke retorted. He poured two more and passed one to Naruto. As he was drinking, Naruto smiled devilishly, "well aren't you competitive, I'm sure if Sakura were here you would fight her to get in my pants princess."

Sasuke choked on his drink and spilled the rest on his shirt. *Cough cough* "You fucking assohole!" *cough cough* And stop calling me that!

"HAHAHA, it's not my fault you have the hots for me!"

"I DO NOT! If anything your infatuated with me!" Sasuke was pissed! He thought to himself, ''This asshole!'.

Naruto loved making Sasuke lose his composure. It was easy and entertaining.

"You moron you made me spill it on me." Sasuke could care less about the shirt, he didn't want their housekeeper to smell alcohol on his clothes while doing laundry. She would immediately alarm his parents. He took off his shirt and threw it in the trash, Naruto looked up. Sasuke's chest was exposed. His whole body was the same pale color as his face. He had a toned stomach and he could see a light trace of his six pack. As Naruto continued to look, Sasuke went to grab his jacket from the closet and put it on. He didn't zip it up since alcohol made him warm.

Sasuke noticed his stare and said in a mocking tone, "what's wrong, can't stand that I'm better looking than you?"

Naruto blushed and looked away. "Psh, yeah right, I have way more muscle mass than you." As Naruto got over his embarrassment, he started to lift up his shirt to show off his hard abs. Sasuke couldn't help but look at his body and memorize every detail.

Without looking away he said, "You may look stronger but I actually know how to use it."

Naruto heard the challenge in his voice, "Arm wrestle!" Naruto propped his elbow on the bar table.

Sasuke walked on the other end of the bar and stretched his arms." Prepared to be embarrassed loser."

Naruto smiled, " I'd like to see you do that." *wink*

One of Sasuke's eye started twitching, 'this asshole is just waiting for it!'

Sasuke gripped his hand. They didn't even count to three to start. Both Naruto and Sasuke stayed in the middle, their arms swaying left and right.

Sasuke grunted out, " you couldn't ….even handle it!"

Naruto was having a hard time, he didn't think this guy was that strong with a smaller build than him. Even though Naruto was stronger than Sasuke, Sasuke had a stronger grip and it made his hand hurt.

"You bastard! You gripping my hand too hard you cheater!"

"Moron that's part of the game."

They continued to battle it out until one of them gave out.

*heavy breathing*

"I can't believe you beat me you fucking cheater!

They both lay on their backs to the carpet floor.

"Che…Not my fault you can't actually use your strength right!"

Naruto had to admit, he had fun around Sasuke. 'Sakura was right, maybe we're closer than we think.' Naruto wanted to say they could be friends…..but he wanted more than that.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"What moron."

Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke laying on his back. He could see Sasuke's exposed chest and it made it harder for him to talk. Sasuke looked up at the ceiling not bother looking at him since he was drained from the arm wrestle, not to mention feeling the alcohol rushing through him. Naruto put one hand next to Sasuke's head and lowered himself until he saw his dark eyes.

Sasuke only stared back, debating whether or not to push him out of his way, his heart was beating out of his chest. He was lost in those blue eyes that looked right at him. People were intimidated by Sasuke and couldn't even hold eye contact longer than 3 seconds. He acknowledged Naruto.

Naruto went even closer to his face. Naruto lips were right above Sasuke's and he could see his breath getting faster, his chest rising up and down. Naruto could feel his own heart beating mad. There was no going back after this. It was now or never. Before Naruto could close their mouths together, Sasuke grabbed the back of his neck and push him down forcefully onto his lips. Naruto was taken aback and hesitated but immediately kissed him back. Thank god it was dark enough, he didn't want him to see his blushing face.

Sasuke was going crazy, the guys lips were right there, he couldn't wait for the moron to make a move. Sure the alcohol made him a bit impatient but so would anyone else. He hadn't had sex in a year. He didn't think it was all that great, there wasn't much connection. But this guy...he made him go crazy, jealous, and a freaking sex addict, what the hell?

"Open. Your. Mouth." Sasuke said in between kisses. Naruto obeyed and Sasuke slipped his tongue through his mouth. He could feel the wet, warm mouth this blond had. He could taste the alcohol and wanted more. He took off his jacket while still making out.

Naruto felt his dick constricted from his pants but he didn't know whether it was okay to go all the way. God this guy was sexy. Naruto opened his eyes slightly to see Sasuke take off his jacket. As soon as he took it off Naruto broke contact by pushing him down.

"… what the hell?" Sasuke watched Naruto as he stood up and took off his shirt. He looked at the tanned body and saw how low his pants were. His pelvic muscle lines tracing to his crotch made Sasuke swallow.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's lust-filled eyes over his body. Naruto came down on Sasuke to grab his good arm to pull him up to push him onto the couch.

"Mf..what are you...!" Naruto went on top of Sasuke and grabbed his neck and kissed him forcefully. Sasuke could hear the wet kisses as he came up for air. It was an erotic sound that made Sasuke embarrassed. Naruto moved his tongue along with Sasuke loving the cool minty alcohol taste. He moved his hands on Sasuke's body and gripped his hips while kissing him hard. He moved his mouth down between Sasuke's neck and ear and started sucking the area. He moved his hands across his chest feeling his perk nipples.

Naruto whispered, "...Sasssuke, your so hot."

"Ahhh fuck!" Sasuke felt his senses go crazy. He wanted more. He grabbed Naruto's hips and grinded his own to feel that wanted tension on their cocks. Naruto pushed his face against Sasuke's neck and moaned as he felt Sasuke's hard on with his.

"… fuck!"

Naruto stood up and unzipped his jeans and took out his cock through his boxers. He immediately went on top of Sasuke and kissed those wet lips again. In doing so he unzipped Sasuke's and pulled them down above his knees along with his boxers. He started to rub their cocks together with one hand while the other held one of Sasuke's thighs

Sasuke could feel his bare dick touching Naruto and it felt like it was going to burst. As soon as he felt Naruto rubbing them together he moaned ready to climax. Naruto was so turned on by the noise that he was about to cum. Sasuke moved his hips up for more friction causing a louder moan. As Sasuke kept moving for more contact, Naruto couldn't hold it anymore from the touch and the noise he kept making.

"Aaaaaaaah!" They both moaned with gratification. Both their bodies shivered from the best orgasm they ever had. Naruto felt his cum along with Sasuke dribble down his hands. He looked at Sasuke, seeing his face and breathing hard. He was the most beautiful person his ever laid his eyes on.

Sasuke felt exhaustedly great.. No one has ever made him feel this way. He looked at Naruto with unguarded expression. His eyes going over Naruto's face. The most gorgeous person his ever met.

Naruto went on top of Sasuke feeling both their chests rising up and down. He loved the way Sasuke's body felt. He could lay there forever.

Sasuke never had this much contact with anyone except when he was little, but he didn't have a problem with Naruto. He was so warm that all the cold nights he was used to made him think of getting a heated blanket. The alcohol mostly went out of his system along with his sexual desire. He felt so tired his eyes slowly closed. As he was about to fall asleep he heard Naruto speak.

" Sasuke, let's go sleep to your room, I don't think your parents will be happy seeing a naked man on you." Naruto chuckled from the thought

"Moron." Sasuke saw the window as he leads Naruto to his room. There was the dark sky without a single cloud. Sasuke smiled. ' I guess it was just cloudy earlier…'


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note:

That last chapter was tough and I'm trying to catch all my grammar mistakes gahhh! So I wasn't sure how I wanted to do the rest of the story. I'm probably going to end this story soon and then have another story posted to continue it off just because I want to add some tension. I wanted a romantic comedy humor angst kind of thing going. AAGH decision decisions. Would you guys prefer a long as story or separate them into stories? I'm not sure…

P.S. Cover image is from deviant art. Artist name is Eikens

WARNING!gay romance between Naruto and Sasuke. DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT STUFF, which I don't know why you wouldn't lol

Chapter 4

As the sun crept through Sasuke's room, Naruto woke up with squinting eyes. Hair was in his way except that it wasn't his. Naruto focused his eyes more, he was on his side embracing the dark haired guy. He continued to look at Sasuke with loving eyes. He couldn't help but smile from the situation. He just met him yesterday and had sex with him on the same day. Just thinking about it made him hard again, he tried to calm it down but fuck it was stubborn! His dick dangerously close to Sasuke's ass. Naruto had a feeling they were both naked under the sheets. With his lack of judgement, he looked under the sheets. His member quivered from anticipation. He wished Sasuke would wake up..

Naruto kept looking at Sasuke's head hoping he could read his mind. 'Sasuke! Wake up!'. He couldn't help it. His hormones at his prime time, couldn't think of anything but sex, it's not his fault! Naruto saw Sasuke's exposed neck and smirked. He crept closer to Sasuke who was still on his side, and blew cool air in his ear, Sasuke flinched and took the sheets to cover his head. Naruto took it up another notch, his hands were embracing Sasuke near his chest so he started moving them slowly down to his member. The blanket slipped off in the process. He could feel his outlined stomach muscles. He traced his pelvic muscles and slightly applied pressure there. Naruto licked his lips at the feeling. Sasuke slightly moaned which didn't help Naruto's case any better. He then started kissing Sasuke's neck behind his ear, "Wake up Sassssuke."

Sasuke could feel Naruto breathe on his neck as he whispered in his raspy voice. He opened his eyes slightly feeling the bright room stinging his yes. He blinked quickly to adjust to the light. Although he sensed a presence on his bed, he wasn't alarmed at the familiar touch the guy was making. As his mind got clearer, he knew it was Naruto. He felt his hands make circular motions on his pelvic muscle.

Naruto went lower on Sasuke and could feel his dark hairs. He grabbed his cock from the base with one hand, slowly going up. He didn't think touching a guy's dick would turn him on but Sasuke was an exception. His dick was thick and a decent length. Sasuke went semi-hard to fully erect in mere seconds. As Naruto moved his hand up Sasuke's member, he grabbed the upper part of it and with his thumbs and started rubbing the slit in circular motions. The other hand roamed over Sasuke's chest, occasionally teasing his nipples. At the same time Naruto sucked the back of his neck. At this point Sasuke was fully awake and horny as hell!

He continued to make a low moan, "Ahhhhh, Naruto…..nnnnn..shit!" Sasuke couldn't hold still, he was biting his inner lip to stop louder moans from escaping. He gripped his pillow as the other hand went on top of Naruto's hand on his chest. He squirmed under Naruto's embrace, feeling his pubic hair and erect cock rubbing against his ass. The unfamiliar touch becoming more demanding.

Naruto started moving his cock under Sasuke's ass, feeling it rub against his balls. As his dick pounded through Sasuke, he could hear the impact on Sasuke's ass as he thrust forward. Loving the sound it created. He started moaning near Sasuke's ear, at the same time breathing hard. He started thrusting faster while his hand on Sasuke's member moved up and down, pulling his foreskin long with the motion. Sasuke felt Naruto's movement and couldn't help think he was fucking him senseless. God it felt so good.

"Shit! Naruto!… Fuck! I'm going to..ah ahh nnnnaaaah!. Sasuke was overstimulated from Naruto's skin to skin contact, the hand job, his voice, his moans, his breath, his lips, his dick on his ass! He could hardly breathe! When Naruto used his hand on his chest to move his head to kiss him, Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore and came hard onto his sheets and right after he came, Naruto came on his ass. Sasuke trembled from the massive orgasm that took place. He could feel his cum dripping down his thighs. He was still feeling the orgasm course through his body. As they moaned with their mouths opened, their lips were still connected. Sasuke then moved his body to the other side facing Naruto and lifted his head up more to bite Naruto's lower lips, pulling them down as he lay back down.. He wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled Naruto's mouth with his and slipped his tongue in. Naruto smirked as he continued to kiss Sasuke.

Naruto never felt so much desire for one person. "Fuck! you know your amazing, right? "

"Stop talking."

Naruto continued to kiss him and then laid on top of him, both their dicks touching. "Your one demanding asshole too." He started nipping on his neck, enjoying the fresh hickies forming.

"…you…ah…idiot, how am I supposed to hide these!" Sasuke could barely talk from Naruto licking, sucking, and biting.. This guy has a fetish for his neck.

"Naruto ignored him and continued to suck. 'I could have sex with Sasuke all day.' As soon as he finished that thought, he heard something. He stopped his movements and looked at Sasuke who hadn't moved either.

"Sasuke, did you hear that?"

"Shit!" Sasuke pushed Naruto off the bed who fell on the ground, he got up and quickly left the room.

"Ow you asshole, what the fuck!" He rubbed his head, confused and upset he lost the warmth of Sasuke's body.

"My parents! Now come down here and help clean this fucking mess"

Naruto ran downstairs and saw Sasuke throw away the trash with his dirty shirt. He threw Naruto a damp towel in which he caught.

"Clean the bar counter quick and fix the chairs to align the same way. I'll clean the glasses. Naruto ran the damp towel over the counter and on top of the chairs in lightning speed. Sasuke finished washing the glasses as soon as he finished at the bar. He handed two of them to Naruto along with paper towels. As soon as they put them away, they heard keys rattling near the door. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other with a sense of accomplishment until they realized they were naked.

"Oh fuck! Run!" Sasuke ran up the stairs with Naruto behind him. The door opened with footsteps walking through.

"Sasuke were home!"

"…Hey, I'll be down in a minute, I'm going to go shower quick."

"Okay sweetheart don't take too long, I've got a surprise!"

He did not like the sound of that.

"Sasuke what the hell do we do!?" Naruto was panicking and started to move around finding his clothes.

"I'm going to go shower."

"What the fuck, this is no time to shower!"

"I'll come up with something when we're done."

" ugggh fine!...wait, we?"

Naruto came out of the shower with a blissful smile. He was going to kiss Sasuke but he was pushed to the side. "What the helmmpf!..." Sasuke shushed his mouth with a towel.

"Shut up! I'll just tell them you're a friend who came over for the weekend." Sasuke dried himself off and dressed himself in grey sweatpants that rested low and a white shirt. He threw Naruto a pair of briefs.

"Dude! Give me boxers! These will be too tight. Naruto spread the briefs in his hands analyzing it.

"It's fine, they're stretchy." He smirked, fully knowing he had a pair that could fit. He saw him put them on and was looking lustfully at his ass.

"You jerk! You just want to see my ass!"

"Hn. You are in my house. Sasuke handed him his older brothers navy blue sweatpants and black shirt. "These are my brothers, his not going to be here this weekend.

"Sasuke come down!" His mother yelled.

"Come on, just act normal." Sasuke walked out of his room and Naruto hesitated but followed through.

'Everything will be fine, nothing can go wrong' Naruto kept saying this over his head before he faced a grown man with similar furrowed brows looking at him intently. The women on his side with similar dark hair looked at him with a surprised face. Then there was a taller, bigger, and older looking Sasuke. He had medium length hair in a ponytail. He didn't hold any expression while looking at Naruto. 'Oh fuck! I don't know what do! Why aren't you saying anything Sasuke!' He looked over at Sasuke to see a slightly nervous face. 'Oh shit….we're screwed'

Sasuke expected his parent's reaction, but what he didn't expect was his brother, he never got bypassed with anything while he was here. He was going to have to play this extremely careful.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "This is my friend Naruto I met while walking home, we hung out until it got late, so he stayed the night."

His mother smiled, "well that's great to see isn't it honey? We rarely meet your friends." She walked over to Naruto and game him a hug. "It's so nice to meet you! My name is Mikoto, no need for formalities.

Naruto was surprised by her action, "uhmm nice to meet you to." He returned the hug, feeling the unfamiliar touch.

Sasuke's father coughed, "..My name is Fugaku Uchiha, just call me Mr. Uchiha." He didn't move from where he was standing.

"He needs a little warming up." She whispered to Naruto.

Sasuke just avoided his brothers face, it was hard lying to him. His mother really did surprise him.

"I'm Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. He did not move but did send off a friendly vibe to Naruto.

" It's nice meeting everyone.." He just scratched his head nervously.

"Let's eat breakfast, I'm in the process of making pancakes and eggs, bacons in the oven ready."

"That sounds amazing! Can I help?" Naruto was hungry and he hadn't had breakfast like that in a long time. He quickly got over his nerves at the smell of bacon.

Mikoto's eyes lit up, "Of course! I already made the batter, you can start making them, I'll make eggs, how do you like them?" She placed an apron over Naruto and tied it for him. He was a little embarrassed since it was a pink apron, but who cares!

"Scrambled." He said with a big smile.

" Sasuke you can get the drinks and Itachi get the silverware please."

As Sasuke placed the drinks and glass to the table, Itachi came over and placed the silverware and napkins down. He whispered, "Hey..your friend…..seems nice"

Sasuke cringed, he could hear the innuendo to his comment. He knew they were more than friends. Sasuke blushed and walked away, "I'm going to wash my hands." Itachi chuckled. He looked over at Naruto talking with his mother. He wore a happy expression, something different than the typical Saturday with his family. 'Things will get more interesting from now on.'


	5. Chapter 5

Soo I'm having a tough time coming up with a plot...lol. I'm probably going to do, maybe ten more chapters and in the meantime, do another story. I really like writing and hearing from you guys. Thanks for reading! Also soooo many grammars loll and this chapter made it confusing so I'm tweeking it a bit. Sorry for the mess up hopefully things makes sense now.

Chapter 5

The Uchiha family breakfast consisted of silence and "how was school?" conversations. Today was different since they had a guest. Naruto was still wearing his pink apron that Mikoto put on. No man in the family would ever wear such a humiliating display. Fugaku questioned Sasuke's relationship with Naruto.

"So Sasuke, how did you become quick friends with Naruto?" He furrowed his eyebrows while asking.

Sasuke was prepared for his questions and without hesitation said, "His a transfer student that sits next to me."

"I thought you said you met him through your walk?" Fugaku looked between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto just stared back at him with an awkward smile.

Well I didn't notice him at school until I was walking home and he was going in the same direction." Mikoto responded, "Well isn't that great, I'm glad you made a new friend." Sasuke continued to chew his pancake with an uninterested face.

'Oh foolish brother you can't lie though my eyes.' Itachi thought. You may fool our father and mother, but you can't fool me.' Itachi stared at Sasuke's unfazed face. He then looked at Naruto who looked at his food. Although his brother was a good liar, Naruto couldn't lie for the life of him. He would have fun with this.

"So Naruto, where did you transfer from?"

Sasuke tensed momentarily and said, "North Carolina Catholic school".

Naruto thanked Sasuke mentally for a second. He wished Sasuke would have said he was a friend he met on his walk home and not about the school thing. He didn't like lying since all it does is cause more problems. Since he said school, the clothes Sasuke was wearing must have been his uniform. Geez since when did uniforms look that fancy. It made him think he was embarrassed by him. He felt a little hurt. He looked down at whatever little food he had left.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Mikoto asked with worried eyes.

"It's nothing, I just miss my friends." He gave a half-hearted laugh and scratched his head.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and was worried he had said something wrong. He was just making an excuse so his parents wouldn't suspect anything.

Itachi looked at Naruto and knew he misinterpreted what Sasuke said.

"I'm sure they miss you too. You'll see them in the future, I'm positive!"

Naruto smiled at Mikoto. He finished his meal along with everyone else. Fugaku asked Sasuke a few things about his future and the accomplishment his brother Itachi made. Mikoto spoke up and told her husband to stop nagging Sasuke and let him live his life. Naruto looked at Sasuke's family and felt the envy in his heart.

"I should probably go, my friend is probably worried about me, I was supposed to meet her but I completely forgot. Thank you for breakfast it was delicious! I'll go wash them real quick."

"Oh no Naruto, let me do that." She grabbed all their plates and placed them in the sink.

Sasuke didn't want Naruto to leave but didn't know how to stop him. He wasn't one to put an effort in whatever this relationship was.

Sasuke paused, not knowing what to do. Itachi saw the internal struggle Sasuke was making.

"Why don't you walk your friend to the door." Itachi advised Sasuke.

Sasuke walked towards Naruto who was putting on his shoes.

"Hey...are you going to Sakura's home?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Yeah, I don't want to bother you or your family anymore. Naruto put on his jacket and opened the door. He wanted more from Sasuke but it looked like it wouldn't go further than what they did last night. He was not in the mood to talk about it.

Sasuke caught the tone in Naruto's voice and thought back to what he said. He saw Naruto pass the door and as he was about to close it, he grabbed on to the handle and pulled it out of Naruto's grasp. He stepped out and closed the door, leaving only the two of them alone.

"Idiot! That's not what I meant! I only said that so my father wouldn't suspect anything."

"So I'm not good enough for your family, what's wrong with just being friends. Admit it, your embarrassed by me."

"You're over exaggerating, we just met yesterday and had sex. It's not like we're serious, what does it matter if I lied to my parents. Your acting like we're getting married." Sasuke was a bit annoyed at Naruto's behavior. I mean they haven't even established their relationship!

"AGGGH! You just don't get it, do you? What about you!? You though I was 'CHEATING' ON YOU WITH SAKURA" Naruto had enough, he left Sasuke alone by the door.

Sasuke was enraged, 'what the fuck!' He walked back in the house with a sour mood. He went straight to his room. Itachi opened his door to see Sasuke at his desk doing his homework.

"What do you want?" Sasuke bit out

Itachi heard the 'leave me alone' voice. "You know, you should treat your...friend better."

Sasuke was annoyed and could feel a headache coming. He didn't to hear what Itachi had to advice this time. "It's none of your business."

"True, but I don't want you to lose something you cherish."

"Get out." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

Itachi wasn't around Sasuke when he was younger. Being with him now made his patience extremely impressive, but even so, everyone has their limits. He walked over to Sasuke and tickled him.

"Ahhhhh! What the hell are you doing. Stay away from me!" Sasuke ran out of his room and darted for the stairs. He felt two hands hug him from behind.

"Now Sasuke. Just listen. Naruto seems like a good match for you. Don't be mean and talk to him."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sasuke struggled under Itachi's grasp. He looked up to see Itachi's face turn dark. He felt constructed under his embrace. Sasuke stopped struggling and his face paled. He hated when Itachi gave him that stare. Especially when he smiled.

"Good. Now that your calm, you will make up with Naruto...and do it soon." Itachi let go of Sasuke and walked to his room. Before he entered his bedroom, he looked over at Sasuke who was still standing by the stairs. "By the way, I don't need those pajamas anymore, Naruto can keep those for next time.

Sasuke slowly walked back to his room, thinking how he was going to talk to Naruto. "Dammit!"

Naruto walked slowly to Sakura's home. He knocked the door and Sakura's mother answered the door.

"Hey Naruto, want some breakfast?"

"No thanks...uhm is Sakura home?"

"Yeah she is, come on in. She's upstairs."

Naruto walked in on Sakura who was laying on her bed reading. He laid right next to her.

Sakura who was chewing gum casually said, "So I'm guessing you came back from Sasuke's home. I knew you hooked up with him since you didn't come over. So I'm guessing it was a one-night stand?"

"Naruto put his face onto a pillow and muffled out, "I don't know anymore...I thought there was something more...IM JUST GAY! ...wait a minute. What the hell, you're not surprised!?" Naruto just realized Sakura didn't find this one bit surprising.

"Well duh! You looked at him like ramen."

"Aaggh whatever! It's probably over, he pissed me off and I over exaggerated I think."

"You think? So are you going to talk to him?"

"...I don't have his number."

"Well you know where he lives right?"

"..."

"Oh my god do I have to do everything for you? How did you get here then?"

"Well when I followed Sasuke home I didn't really pay attention and on the way back I got lost and asked the mailman to hitch me a ride."

"So you don't know anything about him except his first name?"

"Uhhh OOOH WAIT! His parents said their last name...uhm mm geez what was it...UCHIHA! Yeah that's what it was Uchiha!"

Sakura dropped her book, "What did you just say... Uchiha?"

"Yeah, you know someone with the same last name?"

"You're kidding right?!" They're only the richest people alive! Their corporation is worth billions!

"Yeah yeah yeah, so does that help you find out how I can find Sasuke?"

"You moron did you hear what I said, and OF COURSE! Tomorrow we're going to his house! They must live in that super rich neighborhood; it won't be hard to find."

Naruto put his face back onto the pillow. Tomorrow is going to be awkward...


	6. Chapter 6

A lot of grammar and plot problems that I had to fix yesterday geesh anyway I wrote this chapter at work on my notebook. Very inappropriate at my job lol, thank god my hand writing sucks ass. I'm usually emotionless at work but they have no idea what goes through my head. I keep thinking of scenarios for this story that it's starting to show on my face. I just smile and look like an idiot. Hope you like this chapter.

WARNING; SOME SEX ACTION GOING ON IN THIS CHAPTER. EXTREMELY RATED M. MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. GUY ON GUY!

Chapter 6

Naruto spent the night at Sakura's home. Apparently her mother wasn't so strict about it since they told her he was gay for Sasuke. Apparently it's not hard to accept.

Sakura knew where the all the wealthy people lived, the problem was she had no idea which one was Sasuke.

"Sakura! You said you could find out!" They have been walking the neighborhood for twenty minutes and nothing but 5 houses. How much land does a person need!

"Stop complaining! It's not like the wealthiest family would expose their livings situation online!" Sakura thought it was going to be easy but now it made sense that the rich would seclude themselves from the public.

Naruto sluggishly followed Sakura, seeing yet another house that wasn't Sasuke's. They did see a boy with an extremely long scarf. The boy was playing on his phone out on the porch steps.

"HEY KID!" Naruto surprised the boy who looked up to see who he was talking to, annoyed that he interrupted him from his online game in which resulted in a loss.

"Yeah you with the long scarf! Do you know a Sasuke that lives around here?" Naruto yelled.

'What an annoying person.' Is what the boy thought, "Like I would tell you punk! Now go away hobo. Don't even thinking of stepping another foot on my property. My father will have your head for it!"

"I'm not afraid of your goddamn dad!" He stormed up the driveway getting closer to the boy who looked slightly panicked. Sakura tried to stop him but it was too late.

"MY DADS THE PRESIDENT YOU ASSHOLE, YOU WOULDN'T DARE HIT THE MOST INFLUENTIAL PERSON'S SON YOU...OW!"

Naruto smacked the boys head and gripped his collared shirt close to his face, "I don't even care if your dads Zeus! Don't use your parents as a way to defend yourself you brat!" Sakura couldn't believe he just hit the kid. 'Oh shit! Naruto you goofball! What's going to happen now!'

"..." The boys eyes were wide with shock. No one has ever scolded him other than his parents and nanny. Everyone else was intimidated and so he got away with everything. He saw the intense blue eyes that were glaring at him. Those blue eyes looked bright blue with the ocean. Although he was yelling at him, he didn't hear a word he said.

"Hey are you listening!" Naruto let go of the boy.

The kid gulped, "He lives close by, I'll take you there." He walked past Naruto with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Huh, you gave up pretty fast."

"Shut up! Do you want my help or not!?"

"Why you little twerp!" Naruto was about to swat the guy but Sakura held him back.

"Naruto his helping us, just let it go."

Naruto's fist was shaking, "Fine!"

As they walked another ten minutes Naruto couldn't take it anymore, "GODDAMMIT!" Sakura and the boy stopped walking. Naruto walked up to the kid and grabbed his scarf. He wrapped it around his neck like seven times so it wouldn't touch the ground. "There! Much better, you should treat your clothes better."

"...Th...thanks." The kid blushed scarlet red, but hid it underneath his scarf that buried his face.

Naruto just smiled. "So kid, what's your name?"

"I'm not a kid! I'm fourteen! I'm not even that short!"

Naruto chuckled, "Mmmm yeah I guess you're right. Your about shoulder height. Sorry about that. I'm Naruto and this is Sakura. Thanks for taking us to Sasuke.

"...I'm Konohamaru."

"Naruto...your so clueless." Sakura said

"Whatcha say?" Naruto asked

"Nothing, lets go, lead the way Konohamaru."

As they continued walking, Naruto noticed a familiar street and realized they were at Sasuke's driveway.

"Finally!" Naruto was relieved. 'this guy better apologize once I see him!'

"Well I guess you don't need my help anymore, see ya."

As Konohamaru took a few steps away, Naruto stopped him, "Don't you want a drink or something, I'm sure Sasuke will offer us something, I mean we did walk all the way here."

"Well...Okay." Konohamaru looked down as he blushed.

"Do you want me to carry you? You look really red! Here get on my back." Naruto crouched down in front of Konohamaru. He just stared at his back, he didn't know what to do! His fourteen! Teens don't get piggyback rides unless you're a couple or a girl! But...he really wanted to!

"Come on don't be shy,"

He slowly wrapped his hands around Naruto's neck. He felt so warm against his back. He leaned his head on his shoulders. He could smell his pine tree scented hair. God he felt like he was in heaven!

'Naruto you're going to turn every guy gay and you wouldn't even know why' Sakura sighed at the thought.

They all approached the front door. He set down Konohamaru and rang the doorbell. As the door opened, Naruto saw Itachi.

Itachi was surprised to see Naruto, not only that but with the president's son. "Naruto. What a pleasant surprise. Come in. I'm sure your here to see Sasuke."

"Uhm yeah I just want to talk to him."

"You know it's going to be his birthday next weekend. I'm throwing him a party so you and your friends..."he looked at Konohamaru and Sakura, "are invited." Itachi felt so much glee on the inside for his brother. He loved seeing Sasuke embarrassed. For some reason he enjoys messing with his brother. That what brothers are for.

"Uhm thanks Itachi, but I don't think Sas.." Naruto was cut off as soon as he saw Sasuke's head poke out of the door with wide eyes.

"You? What are you doing here?" Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away.

"You bastard you should be begging for forgiveness!" Naruto glared at Sasuke who returned the same look.

"Now now. Why don't you guys have a talk with each other. I'll give your friends some refreshments in the kitchen." Itachi gave Sasuke a wink before he ushered everyone inside. As Sasuke and Naruto were left alone, Sasuke went upstairs.

"Wait up you bastard, let me take off my shoes."

"At least for an idiot, you have some manners."

"You! Gahh! Naruto lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

As Naruto caught up to Sasuke, he saw the familiar bedroom, the only difference was that the bed was made, it didn't even look like it was used. Sasuke closed his bedroom door and sat on his chair by his desk.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked in an unamused tone.

"Are you serious?! About yesterday!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You bastard you lied to your parents because you were embarrassed by me! Just admit it!"

"First off, it's just a lie. Second, what does it matter to you what my parents think?"

"Well your lie affects me! I can't keep lying to your parents about going to school with you."

"It's not like you'll talk to them all the time."

"Sasuke...I don't want that! You should just tell the truth."

"About what? That I had sex with a guy I just met off the street, Oh by the way I'm gay!"

"Well the gay part and meeting me, yeah it'll be easier for you?"

"For me or you?"

"Gahhh Sasuke do I really have to ask?"

Sasuke just stared at him waiting for a reply.

"I don't sleep with just anybody!"

Sasuke kept looking at him to see where he was going with this.

Naruto carried troubled eyes. Sasuke was a little nervous as to what Naruto would say.

"I...I really like you Sasuke..." Naruto bit his lip and looked away, " I'd really like to go out with you..."

Sasuke had no idea how to respond but the blond didn't say anything else. His body stiffened "...W..what does that have to do with my parents?"

"Well I don't like any lies involved with family, it'll just cause more trouble and if you're not looking for a serious relationship than that's not going to work for me."

Sasuke felt his heart stop. He couldn't move or say anything

"Sasuke..." Naruto looked at Sasuke with glistening eyes. He was looking at him for an answer. Sasuke's throat closed up. This was too soon! He didn't expect to get asked so quickly. He did want to establish their relationship, but it was harder than he thought.

"Sasuke.." Naruto got closer and bent down eye level with Sasuke. He had his hands on his desk trapping Sasuke in-between.

'Shit!' Sasuke thought, 'what the hell am I supposed to say' He didn't want to say it, but he also didn't want Naruto to keep looking at him that way. He leaned forward Naruto and gripped his shirt to kiss his lips. Naruto was surprised, although he wanted to hear what Sasuke said, his body paid more attention on physical emotions. But that didn't stop Naruto from giving up. He knew Sasuke was avoiding the question. Sasuke continued to kiss along Naruto's neck and sucking on the side where he could feel his pulse quickening. Just when he thought he successfully avoided the question Naruto grabbed both his hands and spread them to the desk. He stared at his intense blue gaze and gulped. Naruto licked his lower lips. Sasuke if you don't answer me I'm not going to make you move. Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap while still holding Sasuke's wrists on the desk.

"Let go you idiot!" Sasuke was in panic, his never shared his fucking feelings. His never been in this position before, HELL, his never even said 'I love you' to his parents when he was younger! No way was he losing this battle!

"Heh! You think you can outlast me, let's see about that!"

Naruto accepted the challenge, " He leaned in close to Sasuke's ear and whispered in a low rough voice, "You know Sasuke, I could make it harder for you.." Naruto smirked as he saw Sasuke shiver. "Are your ears sensitive?" Naruto asked as his lips barely touch his earlobe.

"You fucking bastarAhhhhhh." Naruto started grinding on Sasuke's lap.

"Tell me Sasssuke, what is it that you want to tell me."

Sasuke bit his lips, 'I won't say it' he kept thinking

Naruto knew he had to step up his game.

Sasuke thought he won the battle when Naruto let go of his wrist. Oh no, he was far from it. Naruto got up from his lap and got on his knees. Naruto gripped Sasuke's waistband from the sides of his hips and pushed them down to his thighs along with his boxers. Naruto stared at the long hard cock in front of him. It was fully erect sticking up in the most lewd way. He could see it shift slightly as he continued to stare. Sasuke tried to cover himself but Naruto stopped him. He interlaced his fingers with his.

"D-don't look~"

"Relax Sasuke, I'll help you out." Naruto held a devilish smiley at Sasuke's flustered face. He lowered his head where his lips hovered over his erect member.

"Mmmmm this guy here looks like his having trouble. ".

Sasuke could feel the hot breath on his dick. It was unbearable not having it touched. All he wanted was for Naruto to suck his dick with that fucking mouth of his.

"Naruto! Nnn hurry up!" He could hardly say the words, he was breathing incredibly hard, Naruto could hardly contain himself. He could hear his dick crying to get out of his pants. But no, he was close to hearing Sasuke's words.

"Not until you tell me your answer." Naruto gave a good lick at the tip of his member. He saw a small amount of cum spill out. He licked it off as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't take it, he lifted his head and took a sharp inhale before his next words. "Fuck Naruto! I want you! I want that fucking wet mouth of yours to suck the fuck out of my dick!"

Naruto stopped and stared at Sasuke in his lost composure, his hair falling on his face, his mouth opened with heavy breathing and the lust filled eyes staring at him.

Naruto gulped, "...Close enough." Naruto unwound his hands with Sasuke and touched the base of his member. Sasuke immediately held onto Naruto's head. As Naruto put his lip on the tip of his dick, Sasuke started gripping his hair. He opened his mouth as he took in his length.

"Nnnnngggggg Naruto fuuuuck. It feels sooo good ahhhhh~" Naruto swallowed as far as he could, considering Sasuke had a thick member. His dick was completely filled in Naruto's mouth. He could feel his tongue underneath. Naruto slowly bobbed his head up and down. Sasuke looked at Naruto at the motion he was going. He felt a rush of heat hitting his groin. He then started sucking and hummed like he was enjoying it.

"Ahhhh Naruto!" Sasuke pushed Naruto's head down as he came hard down his throat, Naruto's eyes widen and felt Sasuke's length go down his throat as he came. He swallowed it without thinking. Sasuke saw Naruto slip out his member with cum slightly dripping down the side of his mouth, He thought to himself, 'Fuck, where have you been all my life."

Naruto leaned toward Sasuke and kissed him with cum left in his mouth. Naruto slipped in his tongue and forced Sasuke to open his mouth. 'Why is he such a good kisser!' Thought Sasuke,

Naruto cupped Sasuke's head and looked at him with earnest eyes, "I like you Sasuke."

"...I...like you too..." Sasuke blushed slightly while looking away.

Naruto held a wide smile.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face." Sasuke bit out.

Naruto chucked, "Whatever you say Sasuke."

As Naruto was about to kiss him again, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Both Naruto and Sasuke rushed up and adjusted their shirts. They heard a knock on the door. Itachi saw the usually well-kept Sasuke a mess and a flustered Naruto.

"Well I'm glad you guys patched things up. I have lunch ready downstairs." Itachi closed the door and walked down the stairs with a small smile.

"I can't go down with a hard on! …Sasuke! Where are you going?!" Naruto was beyond shocked; how could he leave him hanging!?

"That's what you get for making me say it." Sasuke walked out and headed down the stairs.

Naruto just stared at the door, "...Sasuke you bastard you're going to pay!" With a grumpy face he walked to the bathroom.

"Where's Naruto?" Asked Sakura.

"His freshening up." Sasuke said as he picked up a bottle of mayonnaise fully enjoying the situation going upstairs in the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: So school is kicking my ass big time! I need my sleep lol. I'm almost done though! LIKE 100% DONE with this shit. So I haven't updated last week sorry L

WARNING!SMUT SMUT SMUT! Obviously if you've gotten this far in my story then you should now this is going to be gay as fuck lol. Please don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff.

HERE IS CHAPTER 7 YAY

Chapter 7

Naruto grunted as he left the bathroom, "what the hell?! Stupid Sasuke, how could he do that to me?" he mumbled as he walked down the stairs. As he made his way to the kitchen, he saw all his friends at the table with Itachi. Naruto smiled wickedly at Sasuke and thought, 'this is going to be fun.' Sasuke saw his evil smile and immediately stiffen, 'what the fuck is he going to do now!'

Naruto approached Sasuke and sat in the same seat as him when there was clearly another chair available. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and rested his chin his shoulder. Sasuke about had a heart attack. He gripped his glass of water and stared wide eyed at him and feel the heat of his cheeks and nose.

"Itachi…me and Sasuke are dated, I Hope you're okay with that?" Naruto just smiled and continue to snuggle. He wasn't afraid of opening up to Itachi since he seemed to be aware of their relationship from the beginning and didn't give him a hard time. Sasuke turned whiter than his pale skin. Sakura and Konohamaru stared with their mouths opened. Itachi just stared momentarily and started to chuckle. "I more than okay with that." He smiled at Sasuke's dumbstruck face. Naruto held a huge grin on his face…that is until he felt a dark aura choking him. He stared at Sasuke and gulped. He swore he could see electricity in his eyes and black flames surround him. Naruto loosened his grip on him and gulped. Konohamaru was shocked, he was surprised to hear him confess his gay but even more so that his in a relationship with Sasuke. He felt disappointed but that doesn't mean he can give up so early in the game.

Sasuke started trembling from anger. Naruto started to shake in fear, sure he wanted payback but a pissed off Sasuke is probably not worth it. He'll think twice in the future. Naruto was about to calm him down until he felt two unfamiliar hands grab his face and lips touch his. He didn't know what just happened and blinked a few times to realize what just happened. Konohamaru was kissing him!

"AHHHHH what are you doing?!" Naruto pushed Konohamaru and lost contact with his lips. They were noticeably soft against his. He started blushing, shocked that he kissed him. Sakura stared at them for a while and turned white as well. She looked more scared than shocked. Even Itachi felt uncomfortable in the situation. Konohamaru just held a cheeky smile.

"I'm not giving up on you! You'll see, Sasuke will get older and loose his looks while I'll be full of youth hmph" Konhamaru crossed his arms and stared at Naruto. He was in a state of shock and had no idea what to say.

"Uhhhhhh Thanks Konohamaru but…" as Naruto hesitated to think of an answer he saw something flash at his peripheral vision. "AHHH Sasuke where did you get that knife?! Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist with both hands. Konohamaru face lost blood circulation. 'Oh crap I don't think it's worth my life.' He saw that Naruto was losing his grip on Sasuke and panicked, "OH FUCK! I'm outta here!" He darted for the door as soon as he saw Sasuke get out of Naruto's grasp. "Come here you little shit!" Sasuke grabbed onto the door handle but was stopped by Naruto who was grabbing his waist, Sakura who held his leg and Itachi grabbing his hand.

Sasuke was already pissed at Naruto for casually announcing their relationship status to his brother but the shitty little brat insulted him and to top it off he kissed Naruto. That's when he saw black. He felt the need to show the kid who Naruto belonged to. He lost control and grabbed the knife that was conveniently on the table. That's when chaos happened.

They were all laying on the floor exhausted. They used all their strength to stop Sasuke. Itachi never saw his brother act that way, it honestly scared the shit out of him. Sure he messes around with him but when it comes to Naruto….well let's just say he won't lay a finger on him. Sasuke was sitting on the couch with his legs and arms crossed. Still pissed that the boy got away. Naruto stood up and sat next to Sasuke away from Itachi and Sakura's ears.

"Sasuke you know his just a kid?"

"…"

"You know I will always choose you." Naruto will have to start telling his friends not to touch him when Sasuke's around. Jealousy can be cute on him…..or extremely crazy. Bat-shit crazy!

Sasuke bit his lips and looked down casting a shadow over his face.

Naruto chuckled and kissed his cheek, "You know I like you bastard."

Sasuke blushed, "Hnn you're an idiot"

Naruto crossed his hand and with his. He didn't feel Sasuke resist. Naruto grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He looked over at Sasuke who was blushing. Naruto smiled and blushed happily. Sakura and Itachi walked in and saw how comfortable they both looked.

"I'll go get popcorn, you guys pick a movie it's on me" Itachi suggested.

"SWEET! You're the best!"

Sakura sat next to Naruto on the other side and watched her best friend with the happiest smile she's seen.

Itachi waited for the popcorn to be done and thought, 'well Naruto brought out an interesting reaction out of Sasuke, I wonder what else I will see…..I take that back I don't want to know. Itachi's face turned gray when he returned to the living room.

"You okay Itachi?" Naruto asked

"Just fine. Just keep your private life private."

Naruto just stared at him confused when he grabbed the popcorn bowl from him. "huh?"

"Let's just watch the movie." Sakura said knowing what Itachi meant.

End of chapter

Sorry for the short chapter, next one might be longer, sorry for the wait!


	8. Chapter 8

So I said there was smut in the last chapter…..sorry! the next chapter will! I'll try to post soon after this. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8

As Naruto was walking home, he couldn't help but feel he forgot something. He crossed his arms while walking with Sakura at his side.

"So Naruto, are you going to the party Saturday?"

"What party?" Naruto had no idea what she was talking about. Sakura just looked at him to see if he was serious. "….Sasuke's birthday party…" Sakura just stared at Naruto's blank expression and thought, 'what would Naruto do without me?'

"Oh shit! Thanks Sakura, I knew I was forgetting something. Yeah I'm definitely going! We should get his gift today."

"Sorry Naruto, I have to get ready for the clinic tomorrow. I have to make more of my ointment for the supervisor to look at."

"Your no fun. Well I'm heading to the store now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah I need you to help me with science duh!"

*sigh* "…Of course, see yah loser." Sakura waved as she turned to her street.

Naruto just grinned and walked the opposite direction. 'What would Sasuke want?' Naruto made it to the mall and entered a few clothing stores finding nothing in his budget. His next stop was the game shop but he didn't find anything, besides he didn't see any games at his house. Just a ton of books and stationary stuff. Naruto sighed in frustration. He walked out the mall with only a drink in his hand. He passed by some street stores and did a little window shopping. Again nothing. He went to a nearby trash can to throw away his now empty drink and in the corner of his eye he saw the perfect gift and it wouldn't even cost him a penny. He picked it off the ground and carried it home thinking, 'His going to be so happy when I give this to him!"

He laid in bed with the item next to him. It was a little dirty but he washed it and now safely in his possession. He can't wait for Saturday to come.

Sasuke knew his birthday was on Saturday which was unfortunate for him. If it was the weekday, there was less buzz about it which he preferred, but no, it had to be a Saturday, the most popular and most available time to party….great. Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo told him of the invitation Itachi apparently sent and everyone he knew would be coming. Through the whole week of school, everyone kept talking about the party and Sasuke wanted nothing more than for Saturday to be done with as fast as possible. He just didn't like celebrating his birthday. He gets fancy cake which he never ate, gifts that he already had, and to make things worse is all the formalities with his family members. It's more of a punishment than a celebration.

Today was the day! Naruto wore well-fitted black jeans with his black converse shoes. He only wore them to events so they were actually clean. He wore his favorite orange V-neck shirt with his crystal blue necklace. He 'fixed' his hair in gel trying to tame his spikey hair. He pushed down the front part of his so he would have two side bangs like the rest was spiked. He grabbed his black jacket and carried his gift. Sakura waited for Naruto outside his home.

"Hey Sakura, sorry for the wait. You look beautiful!" He saw Sakura wear a loose white blouse with pink shorts and white open toe heels. She had some makeup on that made her eyes stand out even more.

Sakura blushed, "idiot, you don't have to announce it….You look good too. You actually tamed that hair of yours." Sakura saw that Naruto was hiding something in his jacket. "What are you hiding in there?" Sakura tried to unzip his jacket but Naruto just brushed away from her, "Woah! Sakura your moving too fast." Naruto chuckled while Sakura huffed. "It's a surprise for Sasuke, you'll have to wait too." Naruto walked past her feeling uncomfortable with the present pressing against his chest. He was worried it would fall underneath. With one hand he held onto the bottom of it and the other hand against his chest. Sakura sighed. "By the way I'm taking my mom's car so we don't have to walk. Naruto cringed, he didn't mind the car but Sakura driving was…scary. "How about I drive the car, I mean I should be the gentleman right?" Naruto gave her a half-hearted smile. "I don't think so. I drive way better now. Now get your ass in the car!" Sakura started the ignition while Naruto buckled his seat belt and held onto the door handle while holding the present between his chest and jacket. The drive there went pretty smooth with the exception of hitting the curbs. They parked quite a few blocks since there was a lot of cars. "Dang he must be popular!" Naruto exclaimed. "Yeah no kidding." Sakura agreed, there was a ton of cars, a lot of them BMWs. They actually parked in front of Konohamaru's home where they saw him walking down his driveway with two of his friends. They stepped out of the car and followed after them. "Hey Konohamaru!" Naruto screamed. Sakura looked at Naruto like he was crazy. I mean the teen freaking kissed him last week and confessed. 'Did that idiot forget!' Konohamaru blushed and gripped his scarf. "Hey Naruto….Sorry about last week.." He was so embarrassed by his action last week he couldn't look at Naruto. At first Naruto was confused and then he understood what the teen meant. He scratched the back of his head and said, "Don't worry Konohamaru, I understand." He smiled while looking at him. Konohamaru smiled, "…..So are we still friends?" He asked. Naruto practically screamed, "Of course, you can't get rid of me!" They both held wide smiles. "These are my friends, Udon and Moegi." Naruto greeted them along with Sakura. "Were heading to Sasuke's birthday party, my dad works with his dad so it's important we show up. " Naruto and Sakura continued to talk with them until they reached the front door. It seemed like they arrived a bit late since they were the only ones standing there. They rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. Naruto shifted where he was standing, his gift getting uncomfortable. He didn't let anyone see it, he won't reveal it until Sasuke was the first to see it. As soon as he finished his thought, Itachi opened the door. He was exceptionally happy they showed up. "Come in! Sasuke will be thrilled you're here." He leads them towards the dining room. At first Naruto and Sakura felt out of place with many people wearing suits or fancy dresses. 'What was this a birthday party or a wedding reception' thought Naruto. They soon saw a few people dress more normal including Sasuke which made them feel better. Sasuke wore black jeans with a white shirt and black cardigan. His clothes accentuated his slender body. He could tell which ones were his classmates. They were all surrounding him, some of them gawking their eyes at him which he did not find comfortable at all. He approached the group and grabbed Sasuke's attention by wrapping his arm with his. "Hey Sasuke Happy Birthday!" Everyone in the group stared at the blond with shock. No one has ever seen anyone be able to touch Sasuke without getting a glare or pounding. "Have you opened your presents yet?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was a bit embarrassed by his touch in front of everyone but ignored all their stares. "No usually I don't open them in front of everyone." Sasuke answered. Naruto responded, "What! Come on that the best part! Anyone want Sasuke to open their gifts now?" All the girls yipped and started shoving presents in Sasuke's face. He glared at Naruto for suggesting it. He didn't open them in front of them because he had to fake gratitude. Naruto just grinned and helped Sasuke to a chair. Everyone was paying attention to Sasuke. One by one he opened each and every gift except for Naruto which was still in his jacket. The only real surprise gift his received so far was Sakura's which was a picture of Naruto in dress when he was a kid. He was taken aback and quickly went back to his expressionless face. Of course he didn't display it to everyone. He kept it in his cardigan away from people's eyes. They all groaned when they realized they couldn't see it. Sakura just smiled and chuckled. Since Naruto was behind Sasuke he saw the picture. "Sakura!" She just stuck out her tongue at him. He started to mumble under his breath. "Alright idiot, you're the last one, lets get this over with." Sasuke wasn't going to get disappointed whatever Naruto got him, it was hard getting him a gift so he understood. "Close your eyes." Naruto couldn't help but put on a huge smile. Sasuke was worried he had to fake happiness for what he was getting. He closed his eye trying to figure out how he wanted to play this out "He heard Naruto unzip his jacket and heard gasps following it. Naruto put his present on his lap carefully and grabbed Sasuke's hands to hold it. Sasuke's first thought was, 'a stuffed animal?' but then it started to move around and he opened his eyes to see a small furry puppy. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He just stared at the light brown puppy. It looked like it was smiling as big as Naruto. He picked up the dog and looked eye to eye with his new pet. He smiled gently at the animal and started petting it. He smiled gently and held the dog close to him. He licked Sasuke's nose and settled in his grasp. He got up from his chair while holding the best present he has every received. He looked at Naruto and spoke so softy only the two of them could hear. "Thank you." Naruto saw his blushed cheeks and the sincere words. Words speak louder than action. "Your welcome Sasuke, I'm happy you like him. What are you going to name him?" Sasuke thought about it and said, "Shiro"

Everyone was aweing at the cute puppy but before they could get closer to Sasuke, Itachi announced, "Cake is ready to serve!" Everyone ran to the kitchen. Apparently the cake is known to be the best in the world. You don't expect less from the Uchihas and apparently everyone knew that. Sasuke and Naruto was the last ones in the dining room. As they were about to join everyone Sasuke turned around and kissed Naruto. Sasuke walked back to the kitchen while leaving a shocked Naruto behind. He smiled when he joined everyone. As everyone surrounded Sasuke and the cake, they sang happy birthday. Sasuke made his wish and smiled at Naruto. He blew out his candles in one go and everyone cheered. For once his birthday went better than he could ever wish for.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: So I'm still trying to figure out the format of how I want it to look on here. Posting on here can be confusing. I try to put spaces in some areas but it doesn't end up looking that way…Oh well.

p.s. Sorry for being super slow for this update.

Warning: LOTS OF SEX DESCRIPTION. RATED R. I REPEAT RATED R. DON'T TELL ME I DIDN'T WARN YOU!

CHAPTER 9

Naruto took a huge bite of the cake and oh my god was there anything as good as this…...no. Sasuke didn't want his piece after one bite so he gave it to him. No complaints there.

"How can you not like this! This is the best thing I've ever had!"

"Yeah what's wrong with you?" Suigetsu asked while taking a bite of the cake.

"Simple, I don't like sweets." Sasuke answered

"che...typical answer" Jugo answered

Naruto and Sasuke's friends became acquainted along with his other classmates. They seemed pretty typical for rich kids. Especially that Neji guy. Jeesh the guy kept looking up and down at him. So he doesn't have nice brand clothes like the rest of them. But at least he was nice!

Sasuke saw how Neji looked at Naruto. He was checking him out! What the hell! Neji and Sasuke always tied at school with everything from popularity to test scores. Now he wanted Naruto! He saw Neji approached them ready to ask something.

"So we all know Sasuke, how did you guys meet?" Neji asked. Naruto spoke up, "We met on the streets. Our encounter was actually pretty funny. We bumped into each other and Sasuke hurt his elbow so I took him to the hospital and from there me and Sakura became friends with Sasuke. Neji wasn't exactly satisfied by his answer. His true intentions were to figure out if the hot blond was taken. To put simply Neji always took an interest in someone 'different' and Naruto was fit in that category. Naruto was tall, masculine, and overall fucking hot. He knew he wasn't exactly upper class especially with those shoes.

"We should all hang out sometime, you seem pretty interesting." Neji asked. Naruto was surprised, he thought Neji was judging him but it looked like he was imagining things. 'I guess you shouldn't judge a book by its cover' Naruto thought.

"Naruto smiled, "Of course! Let's be friends." Naruto extended his hand and Neji accepted it.

"Yes, I would like that." Neji did not let go of Naruto's hand and smiled. Naruto just smiled back feeling happy that he was accepted by yet another friend of Sasuke's. Sasuke on the other hand was annoyed. His right eye twitching. Suigetsu saw this and rolled his eyes. "Look what you did Neji, your upsetting Sasuke. "His doing that eye thing again." Karin said. They broke off their handshake and Naruto looked at Sasuke confused. Neji smirked at Sasuke, loving how he provoked him. "Are you okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked confused.

Sasuke thought, 'Naruto why are you so gullible.' He looked at Neji with venomous eyes. "I'm fine, nothing's wrong."

"Uhh okay." Naruto said as he sat next to Sasuke. This made Sasuke feel slightly better that he was beside him and not by that arrogant cocky bastard. Neji scorned when Naruto left his side. No problem, he would have his chance. He mustn't lose his composure.

Everyone was having fun at the party with games and engaging in conversations. Naruto was the life of the party. His first suggestion was charades. They thought he was kidding but he wasn't. To their surprise it was a lot of fun. Neji and Sasuke refused to participate of course. They had their laughs when they saw their classmates out of character. They saw the president's son act like a monkey and Ten Ten, daughter of a famous action star act like a cheerleader. Even Sai whose emotions were nonexistent played along as a clown. They all saw a different side of their classmates and it was… refreshing. They soon moved on to truth or dare. This time Neji participated with some persuading. Sasuke on the other hand was being stubborn. Some of the truths were, "What's the craziest thing you've done? How far have you gone with your partner?" They learned some interesting things about their classmates like Hinata, Neji's cousin. She gets aroused from touching strangers in crowded places. She seemed like the last person that would do something like that. I guess everyone has weird secrets. It was now Neji's turn.

" So truth or dare Neji?" Asked Naruto.

"Truth."

"You already chose truth like 3 rounds. You have to do a dare. Or are you _scared_?" Taunted Naruto.

"I'm not scared! Fine, what stupid dare do you want me to do?" Neji couldn't let his classmates see him chicken out. So he agreed.

"I dare you to…. go in the living where all the adults are and announce that 'I have to tinkle and shall return momentarily.' " Naruto had a huge grin while Neji looked horrified.

"…You want me to what?!"

"you heard me, go on. You can't back down on a dare. You know the rules." Naruto said as he crossed his arms. Everyone was snickering saying, "Is he actually going to do it?" "He doesn't have the nuts to do it." "I bet you he doesn't." Neji couldn't believe what he was about to do. He gritted his teeth and glared at Naruto. As hot as he is, he was making it difficult for him. He soon got up and slowly walked to the living room. Everyone was silent with wide eyes. They all followed him. "Is he actually going to do it?" One of the peers said. He was standing in the open way of the living room. He took a deep breath. He clenched his hands, "I have an announcement to make….." He stood there looking at the confused adults who were all carrying a glass of wine. Through gritted teeth he said, "I have to tinkle…. I will be back momentarily….."

…

"Did he say what I think he said?" whispered many adults. They all looked at each other not knowing what to take of it. Neji blushed harder than ever. He could hear everyone laughing their ass off to his right. Some of them on the floor barely breathing. Even composed Sasuke lost it. He walked towards the group, with a murderous intention.

"mmfthahahahaha Neji, come on don't look like that, you're going to get a wrinkle on your forehead if you keep frowning." Naruto said breathlessly. "You guys are all idiots" Neji replied. "Says the guy who had to tell everyone he had to tinkle." Said Sasuke. Neji frown deepened. "Man I didn't think you had it in you. Your something Neji." Naruto said. "Yeah! You were totally hilarious, I always thought you had your staff up your royal ass and was too good to have some fun." Said Suigetsu. Everyone circled around Neji and praised him. Neij felt better and didn't completely regret what he did. At least his classmates didn't completely think of him a fool "I'm glad I tarnished that idea…."

After hours of playing the game, people started to get tired and realized it was two in the morning. All the adults already left. "Thanks for a great time Sasuke!" Yeah we had a blast, this was great!" As they all dispersed, everyone but Sakura and Naruto was left.

"Hey Sasuke did you have fun? Sakura asked

"…It was fine." Sasuke was still holding his puppy quietly.

"You know that dog barely made any noise….just like you hahhaha like dog like owner." Naruto continued laughing while Sasuke furrowed his brows.

"Shut up at least Shiro acts more human than you do." Sasuke retorted.

"Hey! What kind of thank you is that. You should just kiss me like a secUUUUNNNAAAHHHHHHHH~" Sasuke pinched his arm to shut him the hell up.

"What the hell! You bastard now that I think of it, since your 18 you get 18 spanks! Come here Sasuke~ hehehehehe." Sasuke tensed and held onto Shiro tighter. "Yyy-you idiot! stay away from me! "

"Aww is Sasuke a wittle scaredy cat." Naruto leaned in on Sasuke inching closer to his face. Sasuke was backed into the front door. While starring into those dark eyes he groped his ass.

Sasuke pinched his skin.

"OW!" Naruto rubbed his arm. "How would you feel to be pinched. Naruto pinched Sasukes ass. Sasuke maneuvered out of Naruto's way in time to pinch his arm. In the same spot of course.

"OW! How do you get me in the same spot?! Sakura! Please tell me you have some of your ointment here. " Naruto looked around and saw that Sakura wasn't around. "…Sakura?" Naruto then just received a text,

" _Hey Naruto you're probably wondering where I am_?"

Naruto quickly texted, " _Did you forget me!"_

 _"No I didn't forget! Don't want to be the third wheel. Have fun! BYE!"_

"aaaww shit…Hey Sasuke..hehehe uhmm well could I.." Before he could finish his sentence Sasuke already answered.

"It's late and everyone's asleep and I can't drive. So I guess you can stay the night."

"Sweet! You're the best!" He went for what he thought was a hug from Naruto but then he brought out his hand and slapped his ass. "That's two" He held a seductive smile. "Only 16 more"

"Ahh you fucking idiot!" He put Shiro down where he started running to the kitchen where all his dog toys were. Sasuke ran after the blond upstairs.

Soon they reached this bedroom and they were now wrestling each other to prevent anymore slapping or pinching. Naruto struggled to hold down Sasuke.

"You asshole. Let me go, my back is killing me from the wood floors."

"Not until you admit I'm stronger than you?"

"…..You must be out of your goddamn mind if you actually think that's true."

"you know what position you're at now right?"

Sasuke felt his anger flare, "You know I'm older and stronger than you, I'm also a lot more attractive than you."

"hmm you are older" Naruto smirked, "You're officially an adult. You know what that means?"

"That I'm not an idiot like you." Sasuke retorted.

"No!" Naruto crept closer to Sasuke. He started to kiss the side of his neck down to his collarbone. At this point Sasukes irritated mind was thrown out the window. His erection growing strong which was noticed by Naruto. He just smirked as he continued to nip his neck. Sasuke blushed from his body's reaction. Damn how he hated Naruto's control over his body. But at the same time, feeling the ecstasy.

"You know Sasuke?" Naruto stopped centimeters from his ear, " your 18 now, which means what were doing right now is wrong."

Sasauke was in sexually frustrated that he didn't know what the hell he was talking about. " You know I'm 17 right?"

….."What?" Sasukes body tensed, his erection only growing harder

"Since your so smart and handsome, we should stop…or does this turn you on by chance." Naruto noticed his bulge growing. He started to take off his shirt as Sasuke was splayed on the floor looking oh so delicious in Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke wasn't going to let Naruto get his way with him. "Maybe we should stop." Naruto continued to take off his clothes, knowing full well they weren't going to stop.

"We both know that's not going to happen."

Sasuke wanted to take back control, so he took off his shirt and pants, then kissed Naruto. He pushed him on the bed and held his hands above his head. "Don't get so cocky, idiot." Naruto only smiled.

Sasuke intertwined their tongues together, their lips covered in each other's saliva. Sasuke casted a long glance at Naruto's body and slowly pulled down his boxers. He kissed down his chest until he reached coarse hair. He grabbed his cock and slowly moved his hands. Naruto was rock hard. Looking at Sasuke staring at his dick seductively made it difficult to stay still. He was shaking in anticipation.

"Fuuuuck, Sasuke hurry up."

"Who wants to stop now." Sasuke enjoyed the mess Naruto was in now. He slowly wrapped his lips around the head and looked at Narutos who was struggling to keep his composure. Naruto was biting his from releasing any noise. They were after all, not alone. Naruto gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles were turning white. Sasuke tasted him thinking "Not bad." As he went further down his cock, Naruto could feel his tongue along his dick. "Shit!"

Sasuke was struggling keeping his mouth open wide since Naruto had a thick dick. He continued going a at a low speed, adjusting to the size in his mouth. He could feel his dick getting painfully erect. Licking Naruto's most sensitive spot was a huge turn on. As Sasuke went up to the tip he started to suck. He could sense Naruto was about to burst. "Im….about to cuuuum aggh" Naruto grunted as he came hard into his mouth. Sasuke grabbed his dick with both hands and sucked the juices coming out of Naruto. He swallowed, still having the cock in his mouth. He licked the head not missing any substance.

Sasuke saw Naruto eyes full of desire.

"Too much for you twerp."

Naruto was struggling to say anything after that intensity.

To Sasukes surprise, Naruto's dick was still hard. Soon Naruto grabbed Sasukes arm and pushed him below him. Sasuke braced himself with his forearms and knees on the bed. His ass exposed to Naruto's eyes. "Asshole, give me warning next time."

Naruto smirked and grabbed his ass cheeks, "what's the fun in that?" Naruto spread his ass and stared at his virgin hole. "Look how small you are here Sasuke. Fuck! I'm going to enjoy this." Sasuke was about to say something but was entirely forgotten once Naruto buried his tongue in his asshole.

"Oh fuck!" Sasuke was barely able to keep his ass up for Naruto. He fell on his chest to help support his pelvic up. He started drooling on the pillow from the sensation. Naruto grabbed Sasukes ass harder and spreading them wider. The other hand gripping his ass. Sasuke buried his mouth on his pillow but muffled moans could still be head. Naruto was literally eating his ass out. He could feel his saliva on Sasukes ass. It wasn't hard leaving marks on him. As he grabbed one cheek, he licked his fingers and slowly put his index finger in. Sasuke tensed but relaxed slowly getting comfortable. Naruto slowly pushed in and out. He then added a second finger after he knew Sasuke was okay with one. As much as he wanted to take Sasuke, he knew the first time would hurt. But in the back of his mind he knew he would be rough with him as soon as they got through this. As they got through the second finger, Naruto went faster. He went in deeper and felt Sasuke tense. Sasuke was feeling extremely aroused. He felt one particular spot that itched him inside. Naruto looked over at his boyfriends face and saw the look of desperation. How awesome would it be to capture this moment is what Naruto thought. Sasuke's body tensed and started shaking. Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke. He was panting and sweating. He felt pleasure go down his spine. Breathlessly Sasuke said, "That's ..enough, just put it in."

Naruto transformed into beast mode. He grabbed Sasuke's hips and placed him on the edge where his ass stuck out. Sasuke looked back, which was not a good idea, and saw Naruto, whose eyes looked rather dark, stare intensely at his opeing with a sinister smile. _Oh fuck! His about to kill me!. "_ NN..Naruto…maybe I should take the lead. Naruto pressed against sasuke and whispered behind his ear. He could feel Naruto's huge dick pressed against his soon to be dead ass. "If you think you're getting out of this your dead wrong, Im in charge now Sasuke." _Oh FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. "_ Its sss…still my birthday." Sasuke felt like his body stopped his flow of blood, " Sorry Sasuke but its way past midnight…..I make the shots now." Naruto spanked his wet ass. Sasuke grunted and felt his dick jump out of excitement. As he lifted his hand for another slap, a thread of spit came with it. "Look how wet you are Sasuke. Your so fucking horny." Naruto coated Sasukes balls with the wet substance and caressed his way up to his asshole. Naruto licked his own hand and coated the head of his cock. The head of his cock teasingly circled around his hole. While doing this, Naruto looked at Sasuke panting body, his hands gripping the sheets, desperate eyes looking at his dick. Naruto pushed the head of his cock in. Sasuke could hardly breath, and that was only the head. Shit1 it felt weird. Naruto on the other hand was feeling it all too well. "Your soo….ffuuucking tight!" he pushed in harder feeling like he needed more spit than he thought. Sasuke felt the pain, but a pleasurable one. Naruto gripped his hips and started to ram it all the way in. Sasuke couldn't help but moan out loud. Naruto got worried that someone would hear, so he grabbed his shirt and stuffed it in Sasuke's loud mouth. "You sound fucking hot Sasuke, but I really don't want anyone ruining our moment." He continued to ram into Sasuke, pushing his hips as he impacts. He goes faster and harder into his tight walls. Sasuke could hardly catch his breath, he kept moaning louder. It hurt like a bitch but felt so good. Apparently Naruto knew didn't think Sasuke minded. The shirt helped, but the noise still came out. Sasuke started to feel the building pressure in his gut and started to move his hips as Naruto continued. Sasuke could feel his dick pressed hard against the bed. His ass was on fire and his dick hurt from being pressed against the bed so hard. At the same time he was in a whole other world of pleasure that the pain started to feel too good. Soon it was too much for Sasuke. Naruto felt the walls in Sasukes ass constrict and came inside. Feeling Naruto pour out his seed made it feel very personal and came onto his sheets. Naruto fell on top of Sasuke with his head resting on his back.

"…Holy shit! that was fucking hot!" Sasuke couldn't even respond, his ass was still in pleasure and pain. Naruto grabbed tissues and cleaned up the cum dripping out of Sasuke. Sasuke was too tired to be embarrassed or to even push him away. Naruto covered themselves in the blanket and held Sasuke in his arms. They fell asleep in an instant….unlike the person in the other room.

Itachi stared at the ceiling.


	10. Chapter 10

An Accident Waiting to Happen

Chapter 10

 **Author's note** : So I'm having a hard time keeping up with my schedule. BUT I'm still trying to write more. I'll probably make two more chapter but does not mean the story will end. I'm writing a one shot continuation of this story in _The All Knowing Room which some of you have started_ reading. It starts off very strong *wink wink* if you don't like things that are too sexual I don't recommend it. But since you'v read the last chapter and enjoyed it then I'm sure you'll like this one. I forgot to pair naruto and sasuke when i posted that new story and i guess someone who only reads heterosexual things found it appalling….oh well. Anyway, without further a do here is the second to last chapter.

Naruto looked blessed this morning, unfortunately Sasuke did not feel the same. His ass was sore and he still felt Naruto's cum inside him. He looked over at his blond and gave an annoyed look at him being ever so comfortable. The more he stared the more pissed off he became. Without hesitation he took one solid kick to Naruto's ass, thus resulted in Naruto falling off the bed.

"Gaaah! what the hell was that for?" Naruto said as he rubbed his ass. "That hurt!"

"Your hurt?..I couldn't get much sleep from the pain and your goddam body fluid in my ass."

"You didn't have to push me off though, besides it's not my fault that you wanted it too. Your one to blame as well." Naruto flinched when he saw Sasuke look at him with venomous eyes. "It always hurts the first time, it'll feel better later on." Naruto was too late when he saw the scissors come at him. Fortunately it wasn't the sharp end of it. "Oh my god Sasuke! Calm down l-let's talk about this. I'll be gentle next time." Naruto scrambled to his feet and walked backwards to the door as he saw Sasuke slowly limp towards him with those scary eyes.

"Next time _YOU_ won't have to be gentle. Because this time it will be my turn." Sasuke returned Naruto's pale face with a smirk.

"W-wait Sasuke, let's get some fresh air and some food and discuss it." at this point Sasuke didn't hear anything. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and hit them along the door, holding them in a deathly grip. "So Naruto, should I be gentle with you?" Naruto shivered underneath Sasuke. He just wished someone would save him.

Sasuke started to lean forward when he they both heard a knock on the door. "What!" Sasuke bit out. "Ahem!... Well it's me. I'm going to go visit Shisui. I'll be staying there for a few days and then head out back to New York. Were about to have breakfast so don't take too long."

 _Itachi, you life saver!_ Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke cursed and let go of Naruto.

"Don't think this is over Naruto." Naruto gulped and stayed on the floor paralyzed

They both got dressed without a word to each other. Naruto was freaking out He went a little crazy there. He was never like that but when his sexual desires get in the way. As the Uchiha's had their regular conversations, Naruto was quietly eating.

"What wrong Naruto, you don't look so well? Asked Mikoto

"Oh nothing's wrong, I'm just feeling a bit under the weather. I might just go home after this."

"Oh dear, I hope you aren't getting sick. Maybe you just need some rest. If you want you can stay another day."

"Oh no!" Naruto frantically waved his hands. "Thank you for the offer but I don't want to be a bother.

"Nonsense. Sasuke doesn't look like it, but he can take care of you. Me and Fugaku will be heading out for business reasons, and I'm sure Sasuke will be very happy to have you for another day. Naruto slowly looked over at Sasuke. He saw Sasuke the curves of Sasuke lips go up. He never seen Sasuke smile so big. It was terrifying.

"Of course it's no trouble. I'm delighted to have you for another day, we'll have the whole place to ourselves" Naruto felt his stomach fall flat.

"Well it's settled. Naruto you're staying. Sasuke be a dear and clean up for us. We will be packing up and leave you two. Both parents got up and made their way to their rooms to prep for their leave.

Itachi drank the rest of his orange and stared blankly at his food. He didn't want to stay any longer. After last night, he wouldn't know when will be the next time he would sleep. He never wanted to hear those two at night. Especially tonight. He felt a little bad for Naruto for what is to come tonight. But he for sure did not want to get involved. Every Time he thought of the last night, he was disgusted. He found it hard to keep down his drink. He needed out. "I'll be leaving as well….Enjoy yourselves." Naruto saw how grey Itachi looked after he said that. He wished he could stay so that Sasuke would be conscious of the his presence. Since they had the pace to themselves, there would be no limit and that scared him more than anything else.

After an hour, the whole place was vacant. Naruto and Sasuke waved everyone goodbye. As soon as they closed the door Sasuke had his prying eyes on Naruto.

"Okay okay! You can have your turn….but please don't go crazy on me. Naruto said with puppy eyes.

Sasuke thought for a moment about what he would do."Okay. Let's go to my room." Naruto walked behind Sasuke. He walked slowly and dreaded each step.


End file.
